Inframundo
by EvilGween
Summary: OS- SWANQUEEN- Emma y Regina viajan al inframundo con un objetivo claro: Salvar a Hook; lo que no saben es que haran todo menos eso.


**OUAT no me pertenece, sin embargo esta historia es completamente mía y la publico sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Regina y Emma se encontraban en el inframundo, solo ellas se habían atrevido a viajar a aquel misterioso lugar, el objetivo de la misión: Salvar a Hook.

-No deberías estar aquí, esto es muy peligroso Regina- Dijo Emma empezando a temblar de frío.

-Es menos peligroso si estoy contigo créeme, no sabes que o a quien te puedes encontrar aquí.

Ambas mujeres siguieron caminando por el oscuro y helado túnel el cual parecía no tener fin.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito la morena al ver como una pared con una puerta en medio se interponía entre ellas y el camino.

-Creo que quieren que entremos- Murmuro la rubia.

-Pues adelante- Contestó Regina al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y pasaba junto a la rubia.

La habitación parecía un bosque, no uno normal como los de Storybrook, éste era más oscuro, lleno de neblina y de una poderosa luna llena.

-¿Hola?- Gritó Emma entre todo el silencio del lugar.

-No seas estúpida Swan, nos estas delatando.

Emma se tapó la boca de inmediato provocando que la morena soltara un bufido de fastidio.

-¿Emma?- Se escuchó a lo lejos- ¿Emma Swan eres tú?

-¡Si soy yo!- Respondió la rubia logrando que la alcaldesa la mirara con reproche e incluso enojo.

-Emma- Volvió a decir aquella voz saliendo del espeso bosque y rodeando a la sheriff en un abrazo- No sabía si volvería a verte.

-Graham- Murmuro Emma sin responder al abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre la miró con inmensa ternura y si separarse mucho empezó su relato.

-Lo último que recuerdo es un dolor en mi pecho, después todo se volvió negro y aparecí aquí, fui juzgado por todas las muertes que provoque, es por eso que estoy en el inframundo.

-Pero tú no eres malo, no entiendo porque estás aquí- Repuso la rubia

-La Reina tenía mi corazón en su poder, todas esas muertes fueron órdenes de ella, estoy condenado a este horrible lugar gracias a Regina.

En ese momento la alcaldesa se tensó al escuchar sus crímenes pasados y sintió toda la culpa caer sobre su espalda.

-Yo lamento eso Graham, en serio- Dijo Regina logrando que el ex alguacil centrara toda su atención en ella.

-¡TU MALDITA BRUJA!- Grito Graham antes de lanzarse sobre la morena- ¡MORIRAS!

-Lo siento Graham- Trataba de decir Regina con dificultad pues el hombre la estaba asfixiando- No te… merecías… eso.

Emma sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un par de bolas de energía hacia el cazador y logró que dejara en paz a Regina.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella- Gruño Emma.

Regina se arrastró hacia la rubia y con su ayuda logró ponerse de pie.

-¿tu? ¿Tú también tienes magia?- Pregunto Graham con un tono de odio y asco a la vez- Peor aún ¿la defiendes a ella? ¡Es un monstruo!

Regina iba a hablar en ese momento pero fue callada por el grito de la salvadora.

-Ella ya no es así, ya no más.

-¡Mientes! ¡Eres igual de malvada que ella! ¡Mientes Emma Swan!- Grito el cazador y se lanzó hacia ellas con el objetivo de matarlas.

Ambas mujeres si miraron un solo segundo y con eso basto para entender lo que debían hacer, las dos crearon bolas de magia y se las lanzaron sin parar.

-Basta Graham, no necesitamos llegar a esto- Decía Emma sin cesar sus ataques- Detente y déjanos seguir.

-¡Muerte a la reina!- Gruño el hombre saltando hacia el cuello de la morena.

-No mientras yo esté aquí- Dijo Emma y con un limpio movimiento dejó inmóvil a Graham.

Regina dejó escapar una lágrima y con un movimiento de cabeza agradeció a la rubia.

-¿Crees que está muerto?- Pregunto la sheriff en voz baja

-Emma esto es el inframundo, todos aquí están muertos.

Una puerta se materializo frente a ellas, cuando la cruzaron un hombre alto y con piel color prácticamente de color gris azulado las esperaba con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bienvenidas, no me sorprende que se hayan librado de Graham tan fácilmente- Dijo Hades con voz grabe y profunda- A fin de cuentas su alma me pertenece por que alguien lo manipulo, no por sus actos en sí.

-Hades- Murmuro Regina al reconocer a aquel Dios.

-Así es su majestad y antes de que diga algo más- Habló el imponente Dios- Sé que vienen aquí para salvar al capitán, no es imposible si es lo que están pensando, pero digamos que no será fácil, me gustan los juegos… y espero que a ustedes también.

Emma se secó el sudor de las manos en su pantalón y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué clase de juegos?- Pregunto la rubia.

-La salvadora ha hablado- Dijo Hades con una enorme sonrisa- Mis juegos son algo peculiares, serán únicamente tres y si los superan satisfactoriamente podan llevarse una de mis almas, puede ser la del capitán o bien cualquier otra.

-De acuerdo- Contestaron ambas mujeres.

La habitación en la que se encontraban empezó a dar vueltas y a crear un remolino que era inundado por la voz de Hades.

-El primer juego me gusta llamarlo, "la verdad a cambio de tu vida", empieza.

Aquel lugar dejo de girar y justo en medio una mesa redonda apareció.

-¿Qué mierda?- Pregunto Emma al ver a varias personas sentadas ahí.

-Madre- Murmuro Regina al ver a Cora.

-Pan, Neal- Agrego la rubia.

-Hija, es bueno verte después de… bueno después de que me mataras- Dijo Cora con una risita.

-Por favor tomen asiento- Pidió Peter Pan con su característico acento.

Emma y Regina obedecieron y justo cuando se sentaron sus extremidades fueron inmovilizadas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto la sheriff con miedo en su voz.

-Emma esto no va a ser sencillo, es más será horrible, por favor debes ser muy sincera, entre más lo seas menos doloroso será esto- Dijo Neal sin moverse de su lugar- Cora por favor inicia.

-Emma, la salvadora, el producto del verdadero amor, la única capaz de romper la maldición más poderosa de todos los tiempo- Recitó Cora- Tienes un gran secreto ¿cierto?

-Yo no tengo secretos- Soltó la rubia

En ese momento una intensa carga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la morena provocando que soltará un grito de auténtico dolor.

-¡Regina!-Grito Emma tratando de zafarse- ¡¿Qué le hacen?!

-Nosotros nada, eres tú Emma- Respondió Peter con tranquilidad- Cada vez que mientes.

-¡Yo no mentí!

-Volveré a preguntar ¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto?- Dijo Cora.

Emma cerró los ojos y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro decidió responder.

-No estoy enamorada- Soltó rápidamente

-No es suficiente- Dijo Neal antes de que Regina fuera torturada nuevamente.

-¡Basta! No sé qué más decir, es todo- Gritó la rubia.

-Vamos Emma, sabes que no es cierto- Habló Pan- Dinos que escondes.

La salvadora empezó a llorar al ver que Regina seguía siendo electrocutada por su culpa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, nunca te amé Neal, ni tampoco amo a Killian- Dijo Emma de forma desesperada- Yo… yo… estoy enamorada de otra persona.

Los gritos de Regina no paraban y con cada segundo que pasaba aumentaban cada vez más.

-No es suficiente Emma- Dijo Neal- Dilo todo.

-¡Agggggh! ¡Estoy enamorada de Regina!- Gritó la rubia dejando a todo el salón en silencio.

Regina jadeaba de cansancio y dolor, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor pero sus ojos miraban fijamente a Emma.

-Felicidades- Dijo Hades apareciendo en la mesa- Han superado mi primer juego, los siguientes dos son mis favoritos, espero los sigan disfrutando.

Ambas mujeres fueron liberadas, Emma corrió hasta Regina y la ayudo a sostenerse sola.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Swan?

-No lo sé ¿Electrochoques?

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, necesito una explicación ahora.

-Regina, no sé cómo pasó, es más ni siquiera sabía que yo era… ya sabes… ¿gay? Sé que es injusto porque esto te involucra pero en serio lo siento, yo no pude evitar empezar a quererte, diferente.

-Tiene sentido- Susurro la morena con voz rasposa- Me refiero a que desde un principio nuestros destinos estuvieron unidos incluido Henry.

-Yo no quiero que nuestra relación cambie, digo tú tienes a Hood y yo a Hook, creo que podemos seguir así.

Regina ni siquiera se paró un momento a escuchar a la rubia, ella seguía dándole vueltas a todo el asunto de su destino.

-Las dos somos madres del mismo niño, somos polos opuestos, siempre que algo me pasa tu estas ahí… claro, ahora todo tiene sentido, enséñame tu brazo- Pidió la reina.

Emma sin dudarlo le enseño su brazo donde había tatuado una flor.

-¿Por qué nunca había visto esto?- Pregunto la morena

-No voy por el pueblo mostrando mis tatuajes.

-¿Sabes cómo se conoce esta flor en el bosque encantado?

-¡No, claro que no lo sé!

-Es la flor del león.

-Tinker te dijo que tu amor verdadero tenía tatuado un león.

-Al parecer esa hada estúpida no interpretó bien el polvo- Soltó Regina con notable alivio- Claro nos llevó hasta Robin pero hay que tener en cuenta que tú todavía no nacías.

Emma iba a contestar algo pero en ese momento otra puerta se les presentó y sin dudarlo entraron.

Esa nueva habitación era roja, el aroma era sin duda una mezcla de cuero y madera, la luz era tenue y la decoración parecía sacada de un cuento medieval.

-No digan que no se los advertí, mis juegos son muy peculiares- Se escuchó decir a Hades.

Sin previo aviso Regina fue obligada a estar sentada en un enorme sillón que tenía una vista perfecta de todo el cuarto.

-¡Regina!- Grito Emma cuando fue jalada hasta la enorme cama.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu reina- Dijo la auténtica Reina malvada.

-Qué demonios- Susurro Emma

En la habitación se materializo la mismísima Reina Malvada, vestida en un entallado conjunto de cuero negro, en una mano sostenía una fusta mientras que con la otra empezaba a hacer movimientos para desnudar a la salvadora.

-Ni se te ocurra seguir querida- Bufó Regina sin poder moverse

-Mira en lo que nos has convertido, somos tan blandas con la idiota de Snow, pero tranquila yo estoy aquí para satisfacer mis… tus más profundas fantasías- Contestó la Reina

-No entiendo ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la rubia completamente desnuda y a merced de la Evil Queen.

-Esta es mi más perversa fantasía, bienvenida- Contestó su dominante.

Sin previo aviso la reina soltó unos cuantos azotes con la ayuda de la fusta en el centro de la rubia, se inclinó sobre ella y paso su lengua por la piel roja y caliente, repitió los azotes seguidos nuevamente por su lengua.

-No puedes negar que te gusta salvadora, solamente basta con mirar lo mojada que te has puesto en unos minutos.

-Duele

-Shhhhh.. Tienes prohibido hablar- Dijo la Reina dándole un mordisco en uno de sus labios vaginales.

-Déjala en paz si no quieres arder en fuego- Gruño Regina desesperada por no poder ser ella.

La reina malvada ni siquiera volteo a verla, al contrario se enfocó completamente en Emma Swan.

-Hagamos esto más divertido- Dijo la Reina y con un movimiento de manos coloco unas esposas que sujetaban la muñeca derecha de Emma con su tobillo derecho y su muñeca izquierda con su tobillo izquierdo- Así está mejor.

-¡Suéltame, no me puedo mover!- Gritó Emma quien empezaba a desesperarse por la falta de libertad.

-¡Silencio!- Gruño su dominante.

Un enorme pene de goma negro apareció entre las piernas de la imponente reina y sin dudarlo un momento penetro a la rubia logrando sacarle un ruidoso y brutal gruñido. Tomo las rodillas de la rubia y comenzó a implantar un ritmo rápido que empezaba ser doloroso para su sumisa.

-Siéntelo nena, ríndete ante tu reina.

Emma tenía los ojos apretados y su boca no soltaba otro ruido que no fueran jadeos y gruñidos.

La morena malvada no cesaba las penetraciones y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a estimular el hinchado clítoris de Emma, la rubia ya no soportaba más y sin previo aviso y justo antes de que llegara al clímax todo se detuvo.

-No será tan fácil salvadora, déjame disfrutarte más.

La reina sin ningún esfuerzo colocó a Emma en cuatro y con una media sonrisa comenzó a pasar la punta de su pene de goma por el ano de la rubia.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo maldita- Grito Regina- No lo hagas.

-Esto me pertenece, vamos dilo, dique este culito le pertenece a tu reina- Ordeno la malvada Regina.

-Es tuyo, te pertenece- Dijo Emma rindiéndose al placer del momento

Y eso fue lo único que necesito la Reina para empezar nuevamente a penetrar a la rubia.

Emma la recibió con un grito lleno de dolor, ella no era nueva en el anal pero si seguía siendo muy estrecha.

-Que apretadita estas, me gusta- Gruñía la Reina con ronca voz.

Bastaron un par de minutos para que el intenso orgasmo de Emma la alcanzara y le hiciera soltar una serie de palabras sin sentido, segundos después el cansancio y el sueño empezaron a invadir el cuerpo de la sheriff.

-Ni lo pienses querida esto aún no termina.

Con un movimiento de magia Emma aprecio colgada por las muñecas en un poste de madera.

-Vamos a ver cuánto puedes soportar.

Con un látigo la Reina empezó a azotar todo el blanco cuerpo de Emma, gruñidos y grititos llenaban el lugar provocando que el ambiente fuera cada vez más erótico.

-Eres mía- Espetó la Reina Malvada.

-Soy tuya- Contestó la rubia sin apartar la vista de Regina quien la miraba con auténtico asombro.

La deliciosa tortura paró y Hades apareció en el cuarto, movió su mano y desapareció a la Reina Malvada, con otro movimiento vistió a la salvadora y espero a que esta se acomodara a lado de Regina.

-Y bien, dime Emma ¿Te gusto?- Pregunto el Dios.

\- Eso no te importa, ahora dinos de que se trata tu último maldito juego- Pidió Regina.

-Es más sencillo, te lo aseguro, menos sensual lamentablemente pero igual de intenso- Dijo Hades.

El Dios del inframundo aplaudió y los apareció a los tres en una habitación color azul marino, la luz era lo suficientemente clara como para alumbrar todo el lugar y el ambiente era demasiado limpio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Cuestiono Emma con cansancio.

-Aquí es donde está tu capitán- Respondió Hades- Pero no está solo- Agrego al mismo tiempo que revelaba a Hook de la mano de Milah- Del otro lado tengo al buen Henry Mills.

Regina quiso correr hacia su padre pero fue detenida por una pared invisible.

-Este juego lo llamo "Decide quien vale más" y es turno de Regina, vamos señora alcaldesa, decide.

Emma miró a Killian, el moreno se veía feliz a pesar de estar muerto pues a pesar de todo Milah siempre había sido su amor verdadero y en ese instante Emma entendió que tenía que haber llegado hasta el inframundo para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Regina no debes dudarlo ni un momento, puedes hacer lo correcto hoy, regresemos a Storybrook con Henry.

La morena miro con auténtico amor a la rubia, luego poso su mirada en Garfio quien movió los labios diciéndole "Gracias" y por ultimo vio a Hades.

-Devuélveme a mi padre.

-Así será, Henry Mills tu alma ya no me pertenece, eres libre, disfruta del tiempo que te queda de vida desde este momento.

Henry corrió hasta su hija y la abrazó como se abraza a un ser amado, mientras tanto Emma veía a Killian y se despedía solamente con un movimiento de mano.

-Vayamos a casa- Dijo Henry tomando de la mano a su hija y a Emma también.

.

.

.

Cuando los tres llegaron al pueblo todos se asombraron de ver al viejo Henry Mills, el señor camino para saludar a Snow y Charming dejando varios pasos atrás a las mujeres.

-Todo esto ha sido muy rápido- Dijo Emma para romper el silencio.

-Más no inesperado

-Creo que podríamos empezar de nuevo y ver qué pasa ¿no lo crees?

-Bien, aunque lo que espero con ansias es que me pagues la tortura que tuve que soportar al verte con mi yo malvado.

-Bueno señora alcaldesa, me gustaría jugar un juego muy peculiar con usted ¿Está de acuerdo?

-Juguemos Swan.

 **Es algo sencillo, disculpen ando algo oxidada.**

 **Espero estar de vuelta en FF muy pronto, les he dejado esto para que no me olviden y pues aprovecho también para invitarlas a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Si les gusto este One Shot las invito a dejarme un Review y si no pues también las invito a dejarme un comentario para que yo mejore.**

 **En fin espero estarlas leyendo pronto. besos**


End file.
